Child of Descruction and the Broken Dream Mirror
by MoonlightSoldier101
Summary: When a young innocent girl looses her best friend and suffers a life of pain and misery the only thing she wants is revenge and to be free, but Xana has her in a tight situation, she must go through several tests before she can see her friend again.
1. Chapter 1

Xana:Luna...the time has come...child of destruction...

Veronica:wa?...

Xana:you posses the child of destruction...deep inside your dream mirror is where you posses it...

Veronica:i don't understand...what do you want with me?

Xana:i want your dream mirror...

he put his hand out and forced the dream mirror out of her and all she could do was scream although it took a while before the dream mirror came out.

Xana:at last the mirror...

the child of descrution comes out of the mirror

Xana:now to finsish this before i continue...*shatters Veronica's dream mirror into a thousand pieces*

Veronica screamed as it shattered and then fell over on the shattered glass.

Veronica:(please someone...anyone...help me...before it's...too late...)

Xana:now resume your life as the child of descrution...

and so she went into Veronica's body but did not take over.

Rec:so it is true...Luna really is the child of descrution...but...why?...why did her dreams get shattered?...why is it that everything goes wrong when he's around?...i have to go warn them...and fast!...

Rec left as fast as he could.

Xana:are you ready to be sent back to your friends sweetheart?...

Veronica:yes...i'm ready...just take me to them...

Xana:very well then but first you must get up...this portal will take you back to your friends...

Veronica:*walks into the portal*

meanwhile on the blue tyhoon

Rec:please you have to listen to me! something bad happened to Luna! her dreams...shattered...

Amy:why should we have to listen to you anyway?

Sonic:thats a bunch of lies!---

Veronica:for once just please listen to him...he's telling the truth...

Rec:i saw her dream mirror get shatterd Luna posess a demon called the child of descrution...

Xana:Rec i told you not to watch me when i'm working...but no matter...alright sweetie are going to show you friends what you can do

Veronica:but...if i do that then someone will get hurt...*darkness takes over*i mean yes...i want to show them...

Xana:whenever your ready sweetie...

Veronica:i'm ready now...give me your best...

Xana:very well and so i shall...

a couple of monsters and a pretty powerful robot came out of nowhere and all srounded Veronica but she didn't show any signs of fear she was not afraid but deep down she was. they all attacked her at once but all failed then things got rough it wasn't to long before she nearly took all of them down but her main target was the robot she hit it in it's weak spot and smoke started to come out of it but it was still able to move around she continued to fight but there was so much smoke and they didn't know where she was and she hadn't said anything but when this had ended there was silence and Veronica was still in the smoke for a minute everyone thought she wasn't even there because she was so quiet and then when the smoke started to clear up there stood Veronica without a scratch on her no bruises or anything.

Tails:incredible...but how is that even possible?...

Garu:i don't know but she had to of protected herself somehow...i mean there aren't any scratches on her or anything...

Amy:oh come on she's just showing off...

Veronica:*glares at Amy*grrr....

Amy:(oh no...that look...oh not again!)

Xana:Luna i know what your thinking but you cannot waste you energy on her...just don't mess with her right now...

Veronica:yes i will listen...i will not bother her...

Xana:good girl...i'm leaving you...and i want you to learn how to control your powers without me for a while...Rec come along!...

Xana and Rec leave.

Tails:how did you do that?...you had to of used a barrier or something...

Veronica:i didn't...i fight with no mercy...i don't require any weapons or shields now...

Cream:are you sure your ok?..

Veronica:*in a dark voice*i'm fine...*a sweet and soft voice kicks in*no...i'm not okay...

right then and there Veronica attacked Cream thats when Cosmo jumped out in front of her and Veronica was getting ready to fire her cannon but then something dawned on her

Cosmo:Veronica stop it right now! if you want to get to her your going to have to go through me!

Veronica:*a soft crying voice kicks in*Cosmo?...(why does she remind me so much of Lily? no...i just can't hurt her i won't do it...)forgive me...

Cosmo:what?...

Veronica:*puts cannon down*i'm sorry...i don't want to hurt you...please forgive me...*runs off crying*

Cosmo just stood there looking all confused but then realized that Cream was hurt.

Cosmo:Cream! are you alright?...

Cream was scared and said nothing. She ran to Amy crying. Amy tried to get her to calm her down.

Amy:(whats her problem anyway? geez picking on a little kid like that...)

meanwhile...

Veronica:i would of attacked her too...Cosmo...that girl...she reminds me so much of Lily...it's just not fair!...oh Lily...sometimes i wish i could hear your sweet voice...just one more time...to see your sweet smiling face...to take my troubles away...

Mika:uhn....whats going on?...

Veronica:oh...it's nothing...i'm sorry i woke you up...

Mika:it's ok...

Veronica:i feel so terrible right now...

Mika:what did you do?

Veronica:i...attacked Cream but i didn't mean it...and Cosmo...she was brave enough to jump out in front of Cream just to protect her...i feel like i could do something bad to you at any minute...please leave now before it happens...i don't want you to get hurt...

Mika:but...

Veronica:just go now!...

Meanwhile...

Mika:geez...poor kid...she seems really sad and feels terrible...

Cindy:thats just it...bad things happen when Xana's around...it's best off if we leave her alone for a while...

Silva:the way Cosmo was earlier...it just reminded me of Lily when she used to break up fights between Veronica and Mika....or just somebody out of the random...

Cindy:yeah...that reminded me of that too...

In a flashback:

Mika gets slammed into a tree. Veronica was getting closer and was about to attack her again but Lily went out in front of her.

Lily:thats enough Veronica! if you want to get to her you'll have to go through me!

Veronica:ok Lily...I'll do it for you...I'll stop..*helps Mika up*i'm sorry i hurt you...i know i shouldn't have started a fight with you...

Mika:it's ok don't be sorry I'll be fine...

Veronica:no...it's not ok i never should of started it...i'm sorry...

End of flashback.

Silva:sometimes i still wonder what happened to Lily...

Later that day...Veronica enters the main room.

Silva:hey! do you feel alright now?

Cindy:don't talk to her to much...don't forget she's under pressure right now...and you know what happens when you talk to her when she's like this...

Silva:oh um...right...(i remeber now...)*shivers*(oh how much i hated that...)

Cosmo:are you alright?...

Veronica:don't talk to me...

Amy:geez your so cold hearted Veronica!...lighten up will ya!?

Veronica:your cold hearted...your always mean to me...you just don't know what it's like...whats it's like to be under the control of a demon...

Amy:thats a lie i'm not cold hearted! you are your the one who hurt Cream!

Veronica:it wasn't my fault!...

Amy:yes it was and you know it! and i'm not going to forgive you!!!

Veronica:for once in your life Amy Rose JUST SHUT UP!!!!!*runs off crying*

Cindy:nice going just when she was starting to get over that you just had to go and screw things up!

Silva:she's under a lot of pressure right now! and you just yelling at her isn't helping at all!

Cindy:she never meant to hurt anyone she can't help it...it's not her fault...

Mika:if only Lily were here she might be able to help her...

Cosmo:I've herd that name before...ah! Veronica called me that a couple of times....

Cindy:*sigh*i remember the day Lily came to our planet...it's sort of like how you came...but for some reason she grew up sickly as a child...but when she got better things were fine she and Veronica were best friends and they still are...but one day Lily just disappeared...we haven't her seen since then...

Silva:and then Rec started telling lies and taunting Veronica about Lily being gone...but she still hasn't given up hope...she still believes that Lily is still alive...

Cosmo:oh my...thats sad...i feel sorry for her...

Meanwhile...somewhere in Xana's base...

Rec:Lily?...here i brought you something to eat...i'm sorry that your locked up in here but i'm doing what i can to help you...i'm doing this for you and Luna...she still thinks of you all the time...and i'm sure you think of her too...

Lily:i do...oh i miss her so much...

Rec:I'll get you out of this celler...somehow...i swear it on my life...you will be free again...

Later that night Veronica tossed and turned in her bed all night she was having strange dreams but one of her dreams was of how this one little girl saved this other girl's life.

(in dream)

It was a rainy night and two little girls were sitting next to a rushing river

Girl 1:you shouldn't of been on that side of the bridge don't you know it's dangerous? you could of drown

Girl 2:i'm sorry...i guess i wasn't...paying attention...

Girl 1:oh but you must if you want to find your way to true happiness...

Girl 2:what happiness?...

Girl 1:i know you can't see it now...but you will...*crying* it's like walking through a dark tunnel...at first it's dark and scary and you don't know which way to go but if you keep walking...you'll find the light....

Veronica:find the light....*kicks Mika up the side of her head*

Mika:REOW!!!*flips off the bed*ouch...ok that hurt...

Veronica:sorry....i didn't mean to...

Mika:forget about it besides thats not the first time it's happened...(oh boy somehow i just know she's gonna be a total klutz today...)

Later....Mika, Cindy, and Silva were in a quiet area having a conversation.

Cindy:i assume that everything is going well...

Mika:yea...everything's fine!....

Silva:whats wrong with you? sheesh your grumpy today...

Mika:well how would you like it if you were woken up by a kick up the side of your head???

Silva:well it's your own fault for sleeping at the foot of the bed!!!

Mika:oh just shut up already!

Silva:no i won't!

Cindy:stop fighting YOU TWO!!!

Mika and Silva:sorry...

Cindy:well i'm surprised she didn't go anywhere last night which i'm glad or else things would just get worse

Mika:yea me too but uh we may still want to keep an eye on her because i can sense clumsiness in her today...

A little later...Veronica was standing in the main room with her back up against a wall holding a cup of hot tea and right across from her was Krystal who was sitting there hiding her face and standing beside her was Knuckles.

Garu:Krystal...whats wrong?

Knuckles:theres nothing wrong with her she's still tired now leave her alone...

He glanced back at her then rubbed her head.

Cream:whats the matter Veronica?

Veronica got startled and jumped causing her hand to let go of the cup. The cup fell to the floor and shattered.

Amy:whats the matter with you? first your attacking people and now your breaking things!

Veronica felt embarrassed but yet she was thankful that Sonic wasn't there at the moment to see any of it but what startled her more than anything was Amy yelling at her she couldn't stand it anymore she felt as if Amy had overpowered her.

Veronica:i'm sorry...i'll clean it up right away...

She tried to use her powers to get rid of the glass but when she tried to levitate it she only made it move an inch off the ground and then it fell back on the floor.

Amy:well?...it's still there! what are you waiting for?...CLEAN IT UP NOW!

It was all over her powers weren't working and she knew at this point Amy would have more advantage over her and for the longest time she was walking through a tunnel of darkness and eventually found her way out but now that tunnel sucked her right back in she felt as if she were going to be trapped in darkness forever.

Cosmo:Amy stop treating her like a slave she's already suffered enough of it!

Amy:well it's her own fault that she dragged herself into it!

Veronica watched as Amy and Cosmo argued but didn't stay long. Amy had her back turned so Veronica slipped out of the room without anyone noticing. She dashed through the hallway zipped past Sonic and made it to her room before he could stop her. In her room she threw herself on the bed and cried for a while she was mad at Amy and mad at herself she felt as if she had no power over her or anyone for that matter. Later when she felt she had no more tears left she took out a small globe that was given to her by an elderly woman named Alice. She lived on the same planet that Veronica came from.

Veronica:show me Alice...

An illusion formed around her and made it look like she was back on her own planet and was at Alice's house but her house was destroyed and burning and there Alice laid badly hurt and there stood one of Xana's slaves with a sword.

Veronica:no...it can't be...ALICE!!!!

She ran toward Alice but before she had gotten there it was too late Alice was killed. The illusion ended. Veronica fell to her knees and cried some more she hated to see Alice get killed like that and once again she was mad at herself because she wasn't there to protect Alice in the first place. She sat there and cried for a long time and then she herd the door open from behind her she turned her head around and saw Vector standing there she got up and threw herself into his arms and continued to sob. Vector held her tight and stroked her head and eventually she fell asleep in his lap he just continued to hold her because he just knew something was wrong with her but the only question is what?...

later that day...

Sibra:chao?...

Veronica:huh? whats that?...a letter?...

Veronica took the letter from Sibra's mouth and opened it up she started reading it.

"Dear Veronica

How is your quest to find the chaos emeralds going? I hope things are working out for you. If your wondering about me I'm doing great and I haven't been alone I've been taking care of these twins who had nowhere to go, they're well behaved and enjoy helping me around the house and in the garden their names are Molly and Nathaniel they're such good children! Oh I almost forgot about the globe someone had put a spell on it to make you see a negative vision of whatever you had wished to see I know this because I had watched through my magic mirror and saw what had happened when you tried to see me through it and I'm sorry that it frightened you but everything will be just fine I just know it will. I hope you'll return safely and I also hope that you will write me back.

Until then...

Alice."

and inside of the envelope was a picture of Alice and the children. Veronica had to write her back right away so she got out a pencil and some paper and started writing.

"Dear Alice

I just got your letter but I hope this is the real you and not some imposer in disguise. Things haven't been going so good lately this girl named Amy...she's been so mean to me and she's treating me like a slave and for the past four days I've refused to eat anything I mean I wanted to but I just couldn't Amy treats me so badly that I become so depressed to the point to where I don't even want to eat. I just wish i could throw myself into your arms right now...please respond whenever you can.

your sweet little niece

Veronica."

Veronica:do you think you could take this to Alice for me?

Sibra:chao chao chao!

Sibra teleported away. It had become quiet. She had a feeling in her gut that someone else was on board with them, someone who was sort of like a spy for someone else, she headed toward the main room and came face to face with a small wolf child.

Veronica:it's you again...what do you want?...

"tap, tap, tap, tap...."

Veronica:oh is that so?..."tap, tap, tap, tap"

Silva:any idea what they're saying?

Mika:nope! sure beats me.

"tap, tap, tap, tap,...."

Veronica:well next time you see him tell him i said this..."tap, tap, tap, tap...."

Silva:whats she saying? whats she saying??

Cindy:lets see....uh....Silva...I don't think you want to know....(such strong words...i didn't even think she knew them...i'm just glad she didn't actually say them out loud or else...)

"tap, tap, tap, tap..."

Veronica:ok..."tap, tap, tap, tap..." if you can beat me then it's yours, but don't expect me to go easy on you...

"tap, tap, tap, tap..."

Veronica:you first, I insist...

The little wolf came charging at her with dark magic in his hands. He tried to throw it at Veronica but she managed to send it right back at him. They fought for a long time and they used so much of their magic that the room filled with smoke and no one could see anything. when the smoke cleared up Veronica looked around the room but didn't see the wolf child

Veronica:oh Xepher?... where are you?...come out come out WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!

She swung her fist and out came Xepher from behind an invisible wall she had punched him right in the stomach and sent him flying until he hit a wall. He laid there whimpering. She came toward him and grabbed him by his chest fur that was closest to his neck and was making eye contact with him. He studied her eyes and realized that it was all over for him at this point he knew he would lose. She studied his eyes and saw fear in them it made her think of what she had done to Cream and how scared she was when Veronica tried to attack her she saw fear in Creams eyes and then she thought of one of the most horrible things she had almost done she thought of the time when she almost killed Tails but yet she was still staring into Xephers eyes and continued to see fear in them but then she saw an image of Tails and the fear in his eyes when she tried to kill him she wished she had never done that she didn't want to remember it was too much for her so she dropped Xepher and he fell to the floor whimpering and backing up from her thinking that she was going to finish him off.

Veronica:your not welcome here so get out!!!

Xepher:*trembling* but i uh...but you said....

Veronica:fine just take it and get lost!*throws something to Xepher*

Xepher leaves. Veronica managed to control her anger and her voice softened a little.

Cindy:what did you give him?...

Veronica:I--gave him a chaos emerald...

Cindy:you what?! why would you do something like that???

Veronica:don't worry it was a fake...

Mika:why didn't you finish him off??? huh? how come??

Veronica:he's just a little kid...he wasn't much of a challenge anyway...

She started to walk away but right after she took the first two steps she fell to her knees and had her arms wrapped around her stomach the hunger in her was really starting to affect her now but she knew that if anyone were to figure it out then some of them might hammer her with questions and she really didn't want that so she tried to act like there was nothing wrong but it was only a matter of time before they figured it out.

Silva:are you ok?...

Silva rushed over to her and tried to help.

Veronica:yeah i'm fine!

Veronica got up and ran out of the room and kept running until she came to a quiet place there was a pile of sacks stacked up on top of each other. (later)She heard some footsteps coming her way so she sat down beside the pile sacks and hid there thinking that no one would find her. The sound of footsteps came closer.

Vector:i swear there's something wrong with her i mean she's really been acting up lately it's just not like her at all to just run out like that...

Espio:well if she wants to be alone then we shouldn't be looking for her.

Vector:i know but i think she needs help...

They hear a loud growling sound

Charmy:what was that?..

Espio:sounded like someone's stomach...

Charmy:well i know it wasn't mine.

Both stare at Vector.

Vector:hey don't look at me it wasn't mine either!

Espio:if it wasn't us then..who?...

Veronica:(I have to try and get out of here..but I know they'll see me...ugh..my body is so weak I can barely even move....but I have to try...)

She tried to stand up without making a sound and used the wall for support. She managed to get herself up all the way but now she had to try and sneak out of the room before they would notice.

Veronica:(now i have to try and make my way out of here...)

She moved a couple of steps by leaning her back against the locker type thing. She only made it half way. Suddenly she started to feel dizzy, she fell to her knees and warped her arms around her stomach again.

all 3:huh?

They run over to her.

Vector:are you ok?..*starts rubbing her back*

Veronica:I can't take it anymore...I~i'm so hungry...m~my whole body is so weak..I~I can barely m~move...

Her body trembled. She nearly burst out crying because of the pain she felt. Vector picked her up and carried her to an empty room that had a big table in it *to know which room i'm talking about see Sonic X episode 65* He sat her down in one of the seats and she laid her head down on the table still very dizzy.

Espio:if you want i can make you some ramen...is that ok?...

Veronica:uh~huh...uhhhh........

Vector:it'll be ok...just try to hang in there...

He sat next to her rubbing her back just trying to make her feel better. A few minutes later...Espio brings in a bowl of ramen. Veronica managed to lift her head up. She slowly started to eat the noodles after a few chopsticks full she was starting to feel a little better and her head hurt less.

Vector:How many days have you gone without eating?

Veronica:about five...

Charmy:gosh i never knew anyone could go that long without food...

Espio:it's no wonder your body was so weak. It's a good thing we found you or you might of fainted. Thats when everyone starts to get suspicious then ask you questions that you don't want to answer.

Vector:this just isn't like you at all whats going on anyway? Besides we could probably help if you just tell someone whats wrong.

Veronica:*sigh*I guess your right...I just wish Amy would just disappear...she won't leave me alone...and lately i've been really depressed but it's mainly because of her...and that's why I haven't ate anything for the past five days...and I feel like I haven't even slept in days...but I know i have...so much has happened lately...

Espio:if your feeling up to it you can stay up all night with me and help keep lookout for any intruders.

Veronica:i might as well...*gasp* oh no!...not again...

Her eyes turned a bright neon green color and saw some terrifying things. What she saw first was what appeared to be some intruder, then saw herself turning into the viscous demon trapped inside her, followed by a room covered in blood, the very last thing she saw was Rec attempting to kill himself. Though he knows it's impossible. Her eyes went back to normal.

Charmy:something wrong?..

Veronica:I feel that--somethings going to happen soon...i just can't tell if it's good...or bad

Espio:lets just hope for good...

Later that night Veronica and Espio were alone in the main room.

Espio:here, hopefully you remember how to use this.

He held a kunai out in front of her offering it to her. She took the kunai out of his hand and griped it tightly in hers.

Espio:you do remember how to use a kunai don't you?...

Veronica:yes...i remember.

They sat there for a long time just staring out into space both sitting with their backs against each other. Espio was fully awake and alert. Veronica sat there curled up in a ball wide awake her eyes open wide staring blankly ahead. All she could think about were the flashbacks that she had seen earlier, but just that last one. For some reason it just didn't fit in. She kept asking herself "why was it there? What does it have to do with any of the other things? Why was Rec trying to kill himself?" There were so many questions, but no one to answer them.

Veronica:Espio?...I've never told anyone this before...but a long time ago...I was at the beach..and there was this one guy who showed up...I don't remember who it was...but...he was trying to drown a some people....and he was about to drown my friend Lily...I wasn't going to let that happen...so I pushed her out of the way and let him drown me instead...I sunk all the way to the bottom of the ocean...now I don't remember who...but...somebody dove in and brought me back up to surface...I never know who does it...because they always leave before i wake up...

Espio:but thats not possible...theres no way you could of survived that. You would of surely run out of air by the time you hit the bottom...

Veronica:I know that...and i did run out of air...but somehow I just managed to survive.

Espio:and how many times have you drown in any kind of water?...

Veronica:about four...

Espio:and you survived all four? Very...unbelievable...but yet impressive...

Veronica:I've been wanting to tell that to someone for a long time now...but I thought that if I did then no one would believe me..and not only that but then I would get unwanted comments from that wretch of a hedgehog Amy...She just doesn't understand me at all...

Suddenly the room became pitch black then they could hear a dark mysterious voice laughing. The alarms didn't go off. They stood up and their eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness. The laugh spread all around the room almost as if the person making it was everywhere. They stood completely still back to back.

Such a cute couple...too bad I have to kill her boyfriend. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!...

Veronica:I know that voice...

Espio:huh?...AAAGGHHH!!!

Espio was attacked and is now on the floor.

Veronica:LUNA!...why are you doing this?...

Your the smart one so why don't you tell me first and then we'll both know!

Veronica:LUNA!...You better stay away from him!...or else...he-he-he...(oh no...not again...)

Veronica was filled with rage and started to grow sharp claws from her fingers that burst through her gloves, her fur got darker and a bit shabbier, her eyes turned bright blood red, her teeth grew sharper. This transformation was painful for her. She didn't want to turn into this but did it by force. She screamed a little due to it being so painful having to be forced to be turned into her true demon form.

She could see clearly now and was able to look for Luna. She aimed the kunai for Luna and nailed her in the arm with it. Blood came spewing out of Luna's arm. Things got more and more intense they hurt each other so badly that blood was flying everywhere. They bit, clawed, kicked, hit, just anything you name it. The battle went on for hours it was far past midnight and yet coming close to morning. Soon enough they wore each other out. Luna left.

Veronica went back to normal and looked around to see that the whole room was covered in blood and that she herself was covered in blood. Her body was weakened, she felt pain in the side of her stomach. Blood was seeping through her shirt. Veronica put both of her hands on that side of her stomach because it hurt when she moved. She looked around the room again and spotted the kunai. She picked it up and then sat down with her back against the wall curled up in ball form and shut her eyes not wanting to see the sight around her. Her body cried out in pain when she sat down because her stomach was in such a bad condition. She managed to keep herself from crying but it hurt so much that she wasn't able to hold back tears. She gripped the kunai in her hand tightly and let herself rest.

Even though she had fought Luna off. She knew that she had failed.

"Fighters don't cry" she thought to herself. "I'm...sorry i...failed...you...please...forgive me..."

Morning finally came Veronica opened her eyes still staring down and noticed that the lights were back on. Did she dare to lift her head and see the blood covered room around her? Just the thought of it made her think of Espio. What had happened to him? Was he killed? Could Luna have grabbed him and took off? If he was lying on the floor dead, did she dare lift her head up to find his dead body before her? Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder she looked up and found Espio beside her completely unharmed but yet was covered in blood. He helped her stand up and couldn't help but notice the blood on the side of her shirt but didn't say anything about it. She put her hands on the side of her stomach to try and stop the pain (though she knew that it wasn't going to help very much) and leaned against the wall. Cindy, Silva, and Mika enter the room.

Cindy:what happened in here?

Silva:ewww!!! this is gross! it's everywhere!

Mika:did you guys try to kill each other or somethin?

Espio:no. In fact I barely remember what happened...but I do know that i'm not harmed at all but i'm pretty sure that she is.

Cindy:do you remember what happened Veronica?

Veronica:Luna came last night...threatened us....I ended up fighting her...

Cindy:ohhh so Luna was behind this...

Veronica fell to her knees.

Cindy:you ok? whats wrong?

Veronica removed her hands from her stomach revealing the bloody shirt and her ripped up gloves (which had blood on them from where the blood had seeped through her shirt.)

Cindy:ew...Luna must of got you good. We should probably get that looked at. Come on i'll take you..Silva, Mika start cleaning up! Besides we don't need anybody freaking out over the sight of blood.

Espio:i'll help too.

Cindy:good just try to get rid of as much as you can before anyone else comes in here. Alright "V" come on...

Cindy got Veronica back on her feet and picked her up and flew off with her. Once they were in the recovery room where no one else was Cindy had to wrap bandages around Veronica's stomach because the blood was still coming out and the bandages made it hurt less.

Cindy:you may just want to change into a different outfit because if anyone else sees you in that they might freak out espically that echidna girl. She looks like the type who nearly faints at the sight of blood.

Veronica:right...besides if Sonic or Vector saw me like this they'd probably keep me from doing anything...and i hate that.

Cindy:yeah...that figures...oh hey i got a question. Whats wrong with Krystal anyway? She's always acting so nervous all the time whats that about?

Veronica:she's just really shy and doesn't really have a whole lot to say.

Cindy:she tried to attack me the day that we met.

Veronica:thats because she thought you were Rouge.

Cindy:you mean that white bat girl?

Veronica:yeah. She doesn't like Rouge because she's a thief and she's always trying to take the chaos emeralds from us and sometimes the master emerald but she only wants them because she has an obsession for jewels. The master emerald is very important for reasons that i can't explain you would have to ask Knuckles for that info. But Krystal didn't know who you were but she also thought that you were Rouge and she gets confused a lot, so that's why she tried to attack you.

Cindy:oh so that explains it. I guess she just can't trust anyone who's a bat...

Veronica:well it's not really like that...in fact she tried to attack me when i first met her, about three weeks later she was starting to trust me a little more but now were really good friends...I just wish that Amy would trust me a bit more...If she knew of the things that i put myself through to save people...I swear she just doesn't know me at all...

Cindy:You work harder than anyone I know...and I know it...Compared to most girls your pretty tough, almost as if you have the strength of a million men. i hope we get to return home soon...i'm starting to miss it...

Veronica:i just wish...i could...break free...of these...chains...I've been trapped in the darkness for so long...and it feels like...forever...i don't want to hurt anyone i never wanted to fight that battle..but for some reason...i just can't seem to run away...it's like i'm being forced to fight against my own will...no matter how many times i tried i just can't...

Cindy:but you should have the right to be able to run away if you want.

Veronica:you just don't understand...it's how the curse was set up for me...Xana made it to where i can't run away from a fight even when i really want to...and now if i get angry then i become my inner demon and if i posses a chaos emerald and i get angry then the same thing happens...thats why..i never take possession of one...

Cindy:oh really now?...i do recall seeing you with a chaos emerald a couple of days ago you've been carrying it around for a while but you haven't been affected by it...I've even heard Krystal accuse you having it but no one's done anything about it...

Veronica:what? i don't have a chaos emerald! i could of had something else...

Cindy:your lying...

Veronica:no i'm not!

Cindy:then how do you explain this?

Cindy showed her a chaos emerald that just appeared in her hand

Cindy:you know you can't hide anything from me. I have the power to get ahold of any item even if it's not in site. So would you care to explain it?

Veronica:*sigh*..alright you caught me...but the only reason i had it was so i could warp using chaos control and i wanted to hold on to it in case we find the other six...i figured that if we had at least one of them now then when we get the six of them then we won't have to waste time looking for the seventh one..but i guess...i have to give this one up...

Cindy:ok how about this, if you let me hold onto this emerald then i won't say a word about you having it...

Veronica:alright..fine..just...get it away from me...

Cindy:well i'm gonna go see how much progress they've made on cleaning up and help them.

Veronica:ok...see you later...

Cindy left the room. Veronica sat there just thinking of all the mean things that she and Amy had done to each other. Suddenly just one thought came into mind. Just one thing that she was most guilty of. The words she had said to Amy and the things she had done made her regret that she ever said or did anything. She only did it to get Amy to feel guilty and to make her wish she had never been mean to her in the first place.

In the flashback.

Veronica and Amy were fighting and calling each other names and saying things about each other. Veronica bit Amy's arm. Amy screamed and slapped Veronica across the face so hard that it left a mark. Veronica couldn't help but feel the pain, she shirked in anger. She wanted to get away from Amy but something was telling her not to run. She was in pain but for two different reasons. She couldn't stand Amy and the pain she felt when Amy slapped her made her burst out in tears.

Amy:why did i even become friends with you? You can't do anything right!

Veronica:i see how it is...nobody will ever want me around...besides...everywhere i go i just bring nothing but trouble...

Amy:huh?...

Veronica:YOU SAID IT YOURSELF!...I can't do anything right...I just feel...unwelcome here...I'll just...go back to Xana...and when I'm gone...YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO SEE ME AGAIN!...I'll be gone for good...besides..all i ever do is just...get in your way...you'll see..I'll leave and go to a place where i'm wanted...just let me disappear...So i won't have to bring you...ANYMORE TROUBLE!...

She ran away crying not even once looking back.

Amy:Veronica wait i didn't mean it like that...VERONICA I'M SORRY!!!...oh no...what have i done?...i have to find some way to get her to change her mind...but what?...

Veronica was somewhere away from Amy whacking a well with a tree branch and mumbling to herself. Suddenly she felt something tapping her back. She turned around to find Amy standing there.

Veronica:Go away...I wish i had never met you...sometimes you make me wish that i never existed!!!...Why can't you just leave me alone?!?!?

Once again she ran away crying but even harder than before and hid in a place where Amy would never think to look. It became dark and it started to rain. Thunder roared and lightening flashed. She took out a shuriken and started to cut her arm until it bled. Though she knew that death for her was impossible. She had done many dangerous things like throwing herself into fire or drowning in water.

She had another flashback of when she had to go and save Lily from a building that got caught on fire. It was also during the time she was turned into an adult by a failed experiment.

In the flashback.

Veronica is standing there watching the building burn. Suddenly she takes a glance to her left to find Xana beside her.

Xana:are you just going to stand there?...Or are you going to go in there and save your friend?..

Veronica:what?...

Xana:Lily is in there...i'm giving you a chance to save her...but if you don't act now...then it will be too late...And if you fail to rescue her...then it may be the end for the both of you...

Veronica rushed into the building in search of her friend. She didn't want to loose her nor did she want to loose her own life. On her search she got burnt, her clothes were torn, and her body was damaged.

Veronica:(don't worry...I will find you...Lily...just don't die...)

She found Lily on the second floor sitting there with her back against the wall and her head down she was nearly about to run out of breath. Veronica picked Lily up and carried her out of the building. When they were out of the building Veronica dropped to her knees and held Lily in her arms not wanting to let go.

Veronica:No...Oh Lily i'm so sorry!...(...i'm sorry for everything thats happened...this is all my fault...)please open your eyes...so that i know your ok...

Xana:well done my dear child...you made it just in time...and i thought you were going to fail...after all your friend Lily is your greatest weakness and your strength and can be used against you...time to say goodbye...

"No..." she whispered as she watched Lily slowly vanish from her arms. Tears rolled down her face she held Lily for as long as she could.

Just as Lily was vanishing she became conscious and touched Veronica's hand and gripped it in hers and opened her eyes.

Lily:don't...worry...i'll be...alright...Just...promise me...that you won't...give up...hope...we'll be together again...someday...

Her voice echoed as she vanished completely. Veronica was left heartbroken and sat there crying bitter tears. The flashback ended. Veronica just remembered that she had to change clothes due to what happened the night before. She remembered the box that Alice had given her a while back which had two outfits in it. She rushed to her room and pulled the box out from under her bed and opened it. Both outfits folded and stacked and to the side of them were two pairs of shoes. She pulled out the first outfit and unfolded it to see what it was. To her surprise it was pink tube top with a white stripe on it, a green jacket, a buleish green skirt with a white stripe going straight down the middle, white gloves, and a red bracelet. Her other outfit was a pink shirt with a black corset and blue jeans with black and pink gloves. One pair of shoes were black and the other shoes which were actually boots were white. She figured she would put on the outfit that had blue jeans due to the fact that most skirts irritate her, she would rather be wearing something that she can actually move around in and not have to worry about anything embarrassing happening. After she got dressed she was about to put the box back under her bed but suddenly she noticed an arm sticking out. with curiousity she reached out to grab the arm and pulled out a doll from under the bed. It was a doll that looked like a seedrian snow white hair, bule and white clothes, blue eyes, it was Lily in doll form. Veronica looked at its smile and stared into its eyes then suddenly had a flashback.

*Veronica and Lily are giggling*

Veronica:wow! it took a long time but we finally got it done!

Lily:yeah! i thought we would never get it finished but i'm just glad they turned out alright.

Veronica:me too! Now we'll always have each other, no matter what happens! *giggling*

Lily:yeah! we'll be together forever!

*more giggling*

The flashback ended.

Veronica:hmm....such a sweet memory...I can almost hear her voice....

She moved the doll closer to her chest and hugged it tightly. Suddenly the door came open.

Veronica:huh?...

She quickly turned her head around to find Cream standing there.

Veronica:oh...Cream...it's just you...

Cream:good morning...What are you doing?

Veronica:oh...it's nothing...i'm just thinking right now...Listen..i'm...sorry for what i did to you the other day...a lot has happened to me lately...and...well...it's too hard to explain...but...I never meant to hurt you...

Cream:I understand. I know it's not your fault. I wish that I could do something to help...

Veronica:thanks Cream...i'm just glad that somebody understands...I just wish that Amy would understand...She keeps blaming me for things that I didn't even do...Sometimes I really feel like giving her a peice of my mind...But for yours and everyone else's sake i'll try to not to hurt anyone...Lets go and see what everyone else is up to. Ok?

Cream:Ok.

Meanwhile...Mika is playing a game of tug of war with Sibra who had a card in it's mouth.

Mika:come on Sibra! Let go!

Krystal:stop it! you might hurt him that way...let me do it...

Mika:ok...good luck with that...

Krystal:come on Sibra...spit it out...i just want to see it...

Sibra crossed it's arms and turned it's head.

Krystal:don't make this hard...just let me see it please...

Sibra shook it's head no. Krystal grabbed the card and tried to pull it out of Sibra's mouth. They played tug of war for a few minutes, suddenly Krystal pulled so hard that she caused Sibra to let go of the card. Sibra flew backwards. Krystal fell back and the card landed on the floor in front of her.

Krystal:aw, why didn't you just give it to me?...

A large hollogram appeared out of the card. The hollogram was a teenaged looking cream and black colored rabbit who looked very scared.

Cream:it's Anna!

Anna:I don't have much time!...It's Eggman! he's turned against me!..and he wants to send me into oblivion...*screams* but please...someone...anyone...help me...before...before...*screams again*

The hollogram ended.

Cream:we have to save her!

Cindy:hold up...how do we know she's not trying to pull us into a trap?..

Silva:she may be telling the truth...she looked so scared...

Cindy:thats what she wants you to think...

Mika:who cares this is a risk we gotta take! after all...she was on our side at one time..

Veronica:i'll do it...if you guys won't...

Cindy grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her closer and whispered to her.

Cindy:are you sure you wanna do it? I don't think your body can take anymore damage...it would suck if you collapsed on Anna trying to get her out of there...

Veronica:maybe i'm too weak to do it, but i bet V. 3 is able to.

Cindy:huh?

Veronica:yeah as long as i'm in my robot body, there's less of a chance that I'll get hurt.

Cindy:i hope your right...

Veronica teleported away.

Cosmo:good luck...

Meanwhile...in Eggman's base, Veronica was crawling around through the shafts trying to find the room that Anna was in. Soon enough she found Anna alone in a room hiding. Veronica removed the air vent and dropped down quickly turning her robot legs back to normal so that she wouldn't make as much racket. She quietly walked over to Anna and was standing right behind her.

Anna:huh? AH---

Veronica:shh...you want them to hear you?...Anna it's me..Ive come to get you out of here.

Anna:Veronica?...thank goodness it's you...I'm scared...i don't want to be evil anymore...help me!...

Veronica:it's ok...I promise I'll get you out of here...your just gonna have to trust me...

Anna:ok...

Veronica put her hand out for Anna to grab and got her off the started running through the base then suddenly they were blocked off by Eggman's robots.

Veronica:Anna, get ready for some action...

She tossed Anna a sword.

Anna:but...

Veronica:Like I said your just gonna have to trust me..this is the last time for a while that your gonna get to do something as cool as this...

Anna nodded. They fought and managed to destroy everything so quickly. After they finished destroying everything Veronica grabbed Anna's hand and they ran so fast trying to get out of there. Soon they found the exit to the base and Veronica was able to open up a portal with her warp-ring. They came tumbling out of the portal and landed on the blue typhoon. Anna laid there on her side breathing heavily, she closed her eyes for she was exhausted.

Cosmo:is she ok?

Veronica:i'm not sure...she looks a lot paler than normal...hey, look! Somethings happening..

Anna suddenly started shrinking until she was the size of of mere five-year-old. Her tube top turned into a dress and her pants remained the same size as they were. Anna just laid there looking as pale as a ghost. Veronica got down on one knee and put her hand on Anna's forehead.

Veronica:she has a fever...this isn't normal...I'm going to run a couple of tests on her...

Cream:can i come?...

Veronica:sorry Cream...but this is something that I have to do alone...but as soon as I'm done you can see her, ok?

Cream:ok...

Veronica scooped Anna up in her arms and carried her to the infirmary. Once in the infirmary, Veronica laid Anna down on the bed then went and got a cold washcloth and placed it on Anna's forehead. Then she put a bracelet like thing on Anna's arm which had a little wire like thing connecting from the bracelet to Veronica's laptop. It wasn't too long before she finished running the tests and discovered something unusual.

Veronica:what?...this isn't possible...but how...how could this have happened?...what did that eggbelly jerk do to her?!...what could of made him turn against her?...I wonder...

She went over to Anna and touched her face, but the minute her hand even touched it fell straight through and landed on the pillow, and yet the washcloth remained on her head.

Veronica:no...it really is true...I don't know how i'm gonna explain it to Cream...but i have to tell them...

She left as quickly as possible and came to the main room where everyone was.

Cindy:well?...

Cream:is she gonna be ok?..

Veronica:I'm...afraid i have some bad news...Anna is---disappearing....

Silva:say what?!

Veronica:that's right...you heard me...she's...disappearing...

Amy:knock it off! that's just nonsense.

Mika:yea yea your just saying that to scare us...

Veronica:I'm not kidding! This is not the time to be messing around Mika! you guys can even go see for yourself! I'm being serious here!

Cindy:Veronica just calm down...

Veronica:how can I? when someone I know and care about is about to disappear into oblivion!

Amy:just chill! I'm sure it's not that bad!...

Veronica:don't you tell me to chill! just go and see for yourself! She...is really disappearing...just believe me when i say she'll disappear...please believe me when I say you'll never see her again...

Amy carefully examined the expression on Veronica's face then realized that she was dead serious.

Amy:ok we'll go see for ourselves.

And so the girls went to the infirmary where Anna was resting.

Veronica touched Anna's face with her the back of her hand and proved that she was truly disappearing.

Cindy:you were right...

Cream:but why?...what happened to her?...

Veronica:I'm not sure Cream....but apparently she has some sort of virus that acts like a computer virus..the effects of it makes people disappear...but it doesn't spread so don't worry...it's not going to make anyone else disappear...

Silva:is there any way to get rid of the virus?...

Veronica:well...there is one way to get rid of it...but...it's really difficult...

Krystal:wait couldn't you just use your healing magic like that time you used it on me?...

Veronica:I'm not allowed to do that anymore...its forbidden magic now...I'm sorry but as of now my magic is no use at all...there's nothing I can do to keep her from disappearing...

"Perhaps i could be of some assistance..." said a voice from behind them.

all:huh?

They turned around at an instance to find Garu standing there.

Veronica:wait a minute...your not a regular human, are you?...

Garu:no but I have a special power that should be able to keep Anna from disappearing. As long as I'm holding her, she'll regain her normal form back and not be so ghost like.

Veronica:that's a good idea, it's a good thing we have you around...even though we never knew about your special powers before...until now...

Everyone else left and went back to the main room and of course Amy and Veronica got into an argument.

Amy:so what if it's forbidden magic! just use it anyway! I mean really your like the daredevil out of all of us!

Veronica:There's a reason why I can't use it, it's like this if I were to use my healing magic on her I would practically be taking that virus away from her and be giving it to myself! And then I would disappear! Now if she were dyeing it would be even worse! I would be draining all of my life energy just to save her which would cause me to die! That's why I can't!

Amy:So? just do it! it's not like we really need you anyway!

Veronica:you have no right to talk! Do you know how many times I've saved your butt from Eggman's stupid robots? When you find my robot body disassemble, in a junkyard, you'll know who did it and why!...So just shut the fu---*covers mouth with hands*(oh no...)

Amy:*GASP!*

Amy's mouth dropped open in shock. Veronica just stood there stunned by her own words. She knew she would get into a lot of trouble for saying what was about to come out of her mouth, she had never even used that word before nor did she ever want to, not only was it any of that but she also knew that there were children present and she didn't want them to learn any bad language. She kept her hands over her mouth then dashed out of the room in a hurry and went to her room. Once in her room she was on her knees on the side of her bed with her arms touching the top of the bed and her face buried in them.

Veronica:why?...why did i almost say that?...I swore it that I would never say that word no matter what...at least i stopped before got any further...Tails, Cream, and Charmy were there...I don't want them to learn anything like that...I don't even want to think about what Amy might try and do to me later...oh I wish I could just forget this whole thing...and...I just wish...I could cure Anna...

"Your having such a hard time aren't you?..." Said a calm, sweet voice.

Veronica:huh?...

Veronica lifted her head to find a hedgehog girl who was a bit younger than her hovering over the bed.

Veronica:who are you?...

I'm Elani, daughter of Xana. I'm not here to fight, I could never follow in my fathers footsteps. I heard that you have a friend with a virus that will make her disappear and I wanted to help. I want to take away her pain and let myself disappear...

Veronica:what? but why?...you know that magic is forbidden...

Elani:I know, but you see, my father killed my mother a long time ago just because she refused to be a part of his demon clan and now he's trying to force me to become part of it. All I want is to be with my mother again...She had the same virus that your friend has now...I know that you won't take it away so I will.

Veronica:a--alright...i-if thats what you--really want...

Elani:But please all I ask in return is that you defeat my father and put a stop to his demon ways once and for all! Please...just do it...everyday I have to be forced to watch people die..I can't stand it any longer...thats why...I want to disappear...

Veronica:I swear it on my life...I promise you i'll put a stop to it...

Elani:thank you...legendary soldier...now, to help your friend. Please, take me to her

"Elani!!!"

Elani:*gasp* oh no...

"Elani! how dare you disobey your father! Your coming with me right now young lady!"

Elani:No father! I refuse! I can't stand it any more! Just stop hurting everyone! It's not right! everyday...I always have to watch people die...because of you...every night...I nearly wake up screaming...so many people...lost...gone forever...You never loved mother at all! you just wanted her to become part of your stupid clan!

Xana:Elani that's enough! I don't want to hear another word out of you! Now come along!...

Xana grabbed Elani by the arm and started to take off with her. Suddenly Elani jerked her arm away from Xana.

Elani:No father! I'm not coming! I'd rather disappear than live in this hell of a nightmare with you!

Xana:Elani! don't you ever talk to me like that again you hear?!

Xana slapped his daughter across the face. Then started being gentle with her.

Xana:Elani dear, I can give you anything you want..tell me...what is it that you want...whatever it is I shall grant it...

Elani:I want my mother!

Xana:your wish is..denied! Never speak of that woman again! You will become a part of the clan you hear me?

Elani:NEVER!

Elani became very angry and started to make light magic appear in her hands. She shot it at Xana filling the room with smoke. Veronica grabbed her by the hand and dashed out of the room before Xana got up and started to chase after them.

Veronica:come on! we don't have much time!

Meanwhile...Amy and the ninja girls were walking through the hallway about to go see Anna.

Amy:can you believe she was about to say that to me? I mean honestly!

Cindy:I'm sure she didn't mean to say that...she just has a bit of an anger problem...In fact I've never heard her say that to anyone..

Silva:yeah sometimes you have to try and take it easy on her...she works harder than anyone...I know because I've seen her...if you knew what she gets herself into I would think you might treat her a little differently than you do now.

Amy:If she's a hard worker than how come i've never seen her do anything?

Mika:oh on the contrary you actually have. You see, the work that your thinking of is completely different when were talking about her incredible fighting skills. She's a real freedom fighter...With her it's either do or die.

Cindy:but the reason you never really see her doing anything is because she's usually taking the time to recover before she has to fight again.

Mika:once she was beaten up so badly that it took her a whole month to recover.

Silva:her body's damaged right now...if she were to take a critical hit...huh?

Just as they were about to go around the corner, Veronica and Elani ran past them going in the same direction. It wasn't long till they made it to the infirmary. There Anna was resting in Garu's arms.

Veronica:Alright Elani...get ready...

Elani pulled out a golden crystal from nowhere and held it out in front of her. The crystal started glowing.

Amy:whats that light?

Cindy:It's the light of a golden crystal...

Silva:I wonder who that girl is...

Elani:please allow me to take this girls pain away...please allow me to take this virus from her...please allow me to be with my mother again...

The glow started to fade a little.

Elani:oh no...Please,...I beg of you!...allow me to disappear!...just let me depart from this world!...uh!...

This time the crystal shined brighter than ever then shattered into pieces. Elani's eyes got wide then she fell to the floor.

Veronica:Elani!...

She rushed over to Elani in a heartbeat and got down on one knee then lifted her head(and upper body) up.

Elani:don't worry...i'll be...alright...i'll be in a better place...just don't forget...your promise...

Veronica:i won't...

"Elani you traitor!" Xana's voice shouted out.

Elani:sorry father...but if you won't grant me my wish...then i must do it myself!..farewell...legendary soldier...

Just like that Elani was gone.

Xana:shes gone...my sweet child...why did you betray me?...

Xana teleported away. Veronica just stood there staring into the blank space where Elani had stood before she vanished.

"Farewell...brave child of Xana..." Veronica whispered.

Anna stirred around in Garu's arms. She opened her eyes and stared at this unfamiliar face for a moment. Then asked "Who are you?..."


	2. Chapter 2

Garu:that's not important now...you still need your rest...

Anna:what are you talking about?..I feel fine.

Garu put his hand on her forehead and found that her temperature was normal.

Garu:*mumbles* well...this is unexpected...

Anna:could you please put me down?

Garu:of course.

He stood up then put her down gently. Anna ran over to Veronica and hugged her tight.

Anna:thank you so much for saving me today! Before you showed up I was really scared.

Veronica:I bet you were.

Anna:but having you there with me made me feel safe because I know that you won't let anything bad happen.

The words Anna had said to her just now made her feel at ease. She was glad to know that Anna was ok and there with them, but what worried her was the fact that she could attack Anna at any moment which pained her. She didn't want to hurt anybody else but unknowing when it would happen was what worried her the most. Suddenly Veronica let out a deep sigh.

Anna:hmm? whats wrong?

"Oh...it's nothing...I'm just glad your ok." She lied.

The flashbacks started up and what Veronica saw was someone getting killed by Xana. It pained her to see it happen, she felt like a rock was being lodged in her stomach and that pain just welled up inside. She didn't want to see it. Veronica quickly closed her eyes then opened them again to end the flashbacks. She couldn't tell Anna what was wrong or why, too afraid of filling her head with things that would scare her. She had no choice but to lie.

"Could you let go of me please? Your squeezing to hard." Veronica asked.

Anna:of course. I'm sorry, I didn't know.

Veronica:Its ok. Don't worry about it.

"Hey!" Cindy whispered as she tapped Veronica's back. Come on..we gotta go...remember?

"Oh, right." Veronica whispered back. Anna, me and Cindy have something important to do. I'll see you later ok?

"Ok." responded Anna.

Cindy and Veronica left the room and went to Cindys room. There Cindy had to change Veronica's bandage.

Cindy:why did you lie to Anna like that?

Veronica:what do you mean?

Cindy:you know what I mean. I heard it in your voice.

Veronica:What other choice did I have? I had to..I had a flashback...Xana killed someone...taking his anger out on someone who was completely innocent...blood and guts flying everywhere...I couldn't tell her that...It would nearly scare her to death and possibly give her nightmares...I don't want to tell her something like that..

Cindy:well you didn't have to lie to her about it though. You could have just told her that you were having bad thoughts.

Veronica:Your missing the point! Anna's just a little kid, little kids like to ask questions. If told her anything about it then she would keep asking me more and more about it then i would have no choice but to tell her. And I should know because Tails used to ask me questions all the time...and a lot of them had answers that he didn't even need to know about.

Cindy:well i guess you have a point there. So how did you manage to get around telling him the answers to those questions anyway?

Veronica:Well, at first I tried to use that excuse"I'll tell you when your older." but some of the time when I told him that he would usually end up throwing a fit just because I wouldn't tell him, so I ended up having to lie to him, soon enough I got tired of lying to him so I had to threaten him a little and say something like "keep asking me and I might just rip your mouth out" or "If I tell you and you start having nightmares then don't come crying to me." That pretty much kept him quiet.

Cindy:I see. I guess sometimes threatening will get someone to keep their mouth shut.

Veronica:mm-hmm. Exactly.

Later they had landed on a planet.

Tails:hm...seems kind of deserted...can you feel anything?

Veronica:hm...I feel it, dark forces are trying to take over...a dark void...I'm getting a feeling...that dark cold feeling of being sucked into it...never knowing where you'll end up...never knowing if you'll come out alive or not...*trembles*

Mika:how are we supposed to handle a void?

Veronica:I--I don't even know anymore...

Silva:wow, that's a first. Usually you would know before we even got to the situation.

Cindy:Don't worry, we'll figure out something.

They all left the ship and went looking around.

Anna:uhh...guys...i think there's something in the bushes over there.

Cosmo:it might be someone who lives here.

Espio:don't be so sure of that, it could be a possibility of things. It could be a meterex, or someone could be setting us up for a trap.

Veronica:I guess there's only one way to find out.

She threw a kunia into the moving bush and out jumped a elfin like creature, running away feeling threatened. It looked back for only a second then tripped over a rock. Espio and Veronica ran over to him and helped him up.

Espio:are you oK?

Veronica:I'm so sorry. We thought you were somebody else...

It's quiet alright. But you really had me worried there, I thought you all were those meterex things. They're the cause of this black hole. That thing swallowed up my son. I have a feeling I might not ever see him again.

Veronica:don't worry...I'll find him...You can count on it!

Espio:are you sure you want to? You might not come back...You probably shouldn't, not in the condition your in.

Suddenly Veronica perked her ears up and heard something unusual. She jumped up and landed on a tree branch ever so gracefully skilled so that it wouldn't snap.

Everyone get away from here! That void is coming our way!

Everyone started to run but suddenly that void popped out of nowhere and started to suck everyone in. Cosmo and Anna were the first two to get sucked in, Amy was the next.

Veronica:Amy! Ok! that's it! I'm not letting that thing take anyone else!

She started to go after them but was held back by Silva and Mika.

Silva:Don't go in there!

"I don't care! Just Let me go!" Veronica snapped as she fought to try and get free of their grip.

Suddenly there was a scream, she looked straigt forward and saw Krystal being sucked in.

"No! Krystal!!!" Veronica cried out as she watched.

She finally managed to get free of their grip and ran towards the void. Cindy chased after her and they both got sucked in. Inside the void was a barrier like prison. and the girls were trapped in it. Veronica wanted to find a way out so she started punching at the wall of the barrier and wouldn't stop.

Cindy:just stop it. Theirs no way to break through the barrier. Theirs noting we can do.

Veronica:DON'T SAY THAT! Theirs got to be a way out! We will get out of here...I'll find a way...

Cosmo:Just give up...Lets just face it....were trapped...

"No, I won't give up! I'll die trying if I have to!" Veronica snapped at Cosmo still punching at the wall.

(Maybe she's right...what if there is no way out?...Oh what am I saying? I should be looking on the brighter side of things...but it's so hard to when your letting fear get the better of you...I think it's time I stopped acting like a defenseless child and started acting like a fighter...) Krystal thought to herself. She stood up and pulled out a spiked mallet "Maybe she's right, maybe there is a way out. If we all attack at the wall at once then we might be able to get out of here."

Amy:hm, you might actually be on to something there. I think we should try it.

Cindy:well we can, but I'm not so sure Anna and Cosmo are able to.

"Well I guess we could let Anna give it a try but somehow I have a feeling that her sword might shatter trying to break the barrier, but it's worth a shot." Veronica said as she came toward them pulling out Anna's sword by magic. "Here Anna, catch!"

Cosmo:are you sure its ok for her to use that? What if she hurts herself?

Veronica:Oh I wouldn't worry. She's used it before, after all, I designed and created it. Its perfectly safe.

Cosmo:but how can you be so sure? I mean what if`---

"Cosmo, Just trust me." Veronica said calmly, cutting Cosmo off she grabbed her hand and gently stroked it. Now come on! Lets get out of here!

They all lined up at the wall with their weapons ready and at the count of three they all attacked at once. It took a minute or two and finally there was the sound of glass shattering, the barrier had broke and they were free.

Cindy:Alright, we did it! Awesome job guys!

Anna:aw, my sword shattered...

Cosmo:your not hurt are you?

Anna:i don't think so...

"I thought that might happen, Its a good thing I'm here or else you probably would of gotten hurt. I was shielding you the whole time, because I would just hate it if something were to happen to you." Veronica told her as she examined the shards of the broken sword.

"So I guess I can't use anymore weapons, huh?..." Anna asked disappointedly

"Hey, don't worry about it. I can always make you a new one, that is, if you want me to." Veronica told Anna as she leveled herself in Anna's height and rubbed her head.

Suddenly there was a scream that could be heard from a distance.

"Shh..listen, did you hear that?...that must of been the little boy we're supposed to be looking for.." Veronica said as she got everyone's attention and perked her ears up.

Cindy:We? I thought you said that you were going to go look for him yourself...

Veronica:well it looks like were all stuck in here so i guess that WE should go look for him...*sigh*...truth is...I never wanted to go looking for him alone...Besides what if something were to happen to me...I may never come back...I feel like I could tell you guys anything right now...I'm not that strong...not in this condition that I'm in now...just one critical hit...and...it could be all over...Normally critical hits don't bother me as much...but...I've been so messed up lately...that just one critical hit could take me down in an instant...

Cindy:but wait, didn't you say that you wouldn't get hurt as much if you were in your robot body.

"True I did say that, but...now I'm not even sure anymore...I just feel like...Like everything's becoming too difficult...and I just feel...so unsure...I could attack you guys at any moment...just not knowing when it will happen is what worries me the most..."

They heard the scream a second time.

Cindy:enough chit-chat lets go!

The girls ran out of the barrier and soon enough they found a meterex holding the little elfin boy up against the wall. causing him scream.

"Just hold still, this won't take long..." The meterex told the boy.

"Nooo!!! Let me go!!" The elfin boy cried out as he struggled to try and get free of the meterex's grip.

"Hurricane winds!" Cindy's voice echoed out as she performed an attack that knocked the Meterex off his feet and caused him to fall to the ground.

Cindy quickly rushed over to the elfin boy and picked him up and got him away from the meterex before he had the chance to do anything to him.

Here V, take him and try and find a way out of here.

"Give me the boy!" The meterex shouted as he came charging at Veronica.

She thought it was over because he had a staff that was pointed straight at her, she stood there with her eyes closed and waited for it to stab her through the heart but nothing happened. Suddenly she opened her eyes to find Krystal standing in front of her with a staff of her own blocking off the attack of the meterex.

Krystal:get out of here you guys! you have to find a way out!

Veronica:but what about you?

"Don't worry about me! I'll hold him off for as long as I can! Just try and find a way out! Besides, you can't afford to take a critical hit. So just go!" Krystal responded, somewhat struggling to force the meterex backwards.

Amy:I'll stay and help her you guys go! Come on Krystal! lets double team him! We'll catch up with you guys later!

Cindy, Cosmo, Anna, and Veronica managed to get away from this area and kept running until there was nothing ahead of them.

Cindy:can you see anything? is there an opening somewhere? Something that will lead us out of here?

"No,..nothing..." Veronica responded as she shook her head. "I'm looking in every direction and there's still nothing that will lead us out...then again...if we can't find a way out, then I'll just have to make one!

Veronica put the child down, ran over to one of the walls and pulled her arm cannon out, loaded it up, and fired it. But nothing happened.

Veronica:shoot! no good...the walls of this void are extremely hard to break...but they shouldn't be...Should they?...

Cosmo:Well maybe theres a certain way to get out. Maybe if we defeat the meterex, then maybe we can get out of here, its possible.

Anna:I've heard about something like that. It was in a movie i think, this guy and this girl got trapped in some weird world. And the only way to escape it is if they defeat the person who created it. But in the end...the boy got killed trying to protect the girl that he was with.

Veronica:you saw that movie too? That was so sad when he died! I swear I couldn't stop crying.

Anna:I know, me too. I cried so much that I put myself to sleep. It was a good movie though. That guy risked his life to save his love. It's sweet but sad.

Veronica:I know! If I were that guy, I would do the exact same thing...

Cindy:would you two knock it off? we have to find a way out of here remember?...

Veronica:sorry, just trying to capture the moment here...

Cindy:well you guys can do that later. But right now we have more important things to worry about. Maybe if we attack at the wall together like we did in the barrier then we might be able to get out. What do you think?

Anna:that sounds like a good idea.

Veronica:alright, lets try it.

Once again the got close to the wall. Veronica with her arm cannon and Cindy performing her attack "Hurricane Winds". But nothing happened.

"Still no good huh?" The little elfin boy spoke up.

"Huh?"

"That scary robot guy who was trying to hurt me earlier. He said that the only way to destroy this thing was if someone were to destroy him."

Veronica walked over to him and got leveled in his height and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Did he actually mean to tell you this? and if he did, then why?" She questioned him.

"I don't think he actually meant to. But I think he was talking to himself when he said it, but he was talking out loud." He responded. "By the way I'm Yoichi."

"Well Yoichi, Its obvious that hes not very smart. But the information that he gave away can really help us right now. And I have a plan."

Cindy:Oh good...you finally have a plan..I was getting worried...

Veronica:I feel a major disturbance in the distance...somethings not right here...

Suddenly Cosmos communicator watch went off. She pressed a button and Amy appeared on it.

Amy:you guys need to get over here now! its serious! I'll explain more later! just hurry up and get over here as fast as you can! Please, I need you guys more than ever right now!

Cosmo:don't worry Amy, we're coming!

They back-tracked there steps and went to the place where they had first encountered the meterex. Once they got there they found Amy sitting on the ground and next to her was Krystal laying there with her eyes closed.

Cosmo:what is it Amy?

Amy:It's Krystal...shes not waking up...I tried calling out to her..but nothing...

Cindy:what happened?

Amy:I'm not sure, but we were fighting that freak and the next thing i know, she's just laying here.

Veronica got on her knees and put her ear against Krystal's chest to see if her heart was still beating.

She's...She's gone...But...she just can't be...Please Krystal,..Wake Up!...wake up...no, no, no...this is all my fault...I never should of left her...I should of stayed and helped...

Cosmo:it's not your fault...it's no ones...none of us knew this would happen...

But...we just can't loose her!...Please come back to us Krystal...why?...of all people...why did it have to be her?...She never did anything wrong...she was the nicest, sweetest person I've ever met...

Suddenly they could hear someone laughing. The meterex appeared out of nowhere with a glowing object in his hand.

Yes at last, I have the energy of a pure heart crystal! Now I'll be able to make this void even stronger! and soon nothing will stop it!

"You! Your the cause of this?!" Veronica growled, giving him a glare of death.

Oh how correct you are! Just wait till i have full power there will be nothing you can do to stop me!

"Ok, I've had it! I'm sick and tired of freaks like you who try to destroy everything and take away peoples lives! It's not right! Almost everyday of my life, I've always had to watch someone die! And it's painful to have to sit there and be forced to watch it happen. So just stop! I just want my friend back..." Veronica told him staring at the ground. She pulled out her arm cannon and started to load it up.

Ha! you think that pleading will get me to stop?!

Don't~force me~to shoot...I'll do it!...and when I do...you'll be sorry...

"Do you honestly think that your little cannon can stop me?" He asked as started to come a little closer with his staff pointed straight at her.

"Stay away from me!...I'm warning you!..."

Suddenly instead of firing her cannon she put it away and knelt down with both of her arms crossed over her face revealing rocket missiles on the inside of them, just ready to be launched and fired at him.

"One more step...and I'll fire them!" She warned.

She fired them anyway and they were all a direct hit. Though the meterex was injured he was still standing. There was smoke everywhere no one could see anything for a moment. Soon the smoke started to clear up and there were suddenly two figures attacking one big figure.

(Huh? Is that who I think it is?) Cindy thought to herself.

The smoke cleared up some more and now the figures could be seen more clearly now. Veronica lifted her head up and saw Luna and Rec attacking the meterex and got up.

Luna, Rec?...are they really here?...or...is it a dream?...whats going on?..

The meterex pushed Luna and Rec off of him and mimicked Veronica's attack and sent rocket missiles at her. She tried to do a back flip to dodge them but lost balance and fell to the ground. Missiles still coming at her, she thought it was over. She sat there and waited for them to hit her.

(Oh man! this is it!...I'm finished!) She thought to herself, closing her eyes and shielding them with her arm so that she would see nothing even if she opened her eyes.

She opened her eyes and peeked a little to find out why the missiles were being delayed, and there standing in front of her was Rec blowing them up with Light Magic.

Rec:Get away from here now, while you still have the chance!

(Rec...you saved me again...) Veronica thought to herself.

Luna and Rec double teamed the meterex and Luna managed to get the heart crystal from him by using a special sneak method.

Rec:Hey! over here you buffoon! come and chase me!

"How dare you call me such a name!" The meterex shouted out as he chased after Rec.

Luna walked over to Krystal.

Veronica:Luna...What are you?...

Luna:hmph...shut up...I'm saving you and your friend...but this is a one time only that I'm helping you...so don't thank me...

She let go of the heart crystal and let it fade into Krystal's chest.

"There, happy now?" Luna asked Veronica not even taking a glance at her.

Veronica got up and ran over to Krystal and gripped her hand and started to gently stroke it.

"Krystal,...Can you hear me?" Veronica whispered calmly to her.

Krystal opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her.

"What...happened?..." Krystal asked rubbing the back of her head.

Veronica:oh thank goodness...

Everyone started to get emotional and told her what had happened. Luna just stood there with her back turned and her arms crossed. She took a glance at Veronica.

Luna:(stupid brat...always caring for others...such a good kid...why do I have to hate her this way?...I just wish I could tell her how proud I am of her...she doesn't give up even in the worst times...) *sigh*...

Though she didn't show it, deep down she was crying with joy she smiled ever so lightly that no one could tell what her true expression was, but it only lasted for a moment. Rec came running back to them.

Rec:quickly everyone! we need to get out of here!

He opened up a portal and everyone rushed out. Once they were out they were greeted by Sonic and the others.

"Yoichi!" the Elfin man cried out as he ran towards the small boy.

"Dad!" Yochi cried running toward him.

Sonic:You found Toru's son?

Veronica:Just like I said I would. But...I couldn't of done it without the help of my friends...and the help of Luna and Rec...they're the ones who really helped us out a lot...

Luna:hmph....like I said...Don't thank me...Come on Rec...Lets blow this pop stand...

Luna started to walk away, not even once looking back. Rec followed after her.

"Luna, where are you going?...Don't leave yet!" Veronica cried out.

She started to go after her but was held back by Sonic.

"Just let em go..."Sonic told her.

"Bye then...I guess..."She whispered softly. (I wish I could thank her with her rejecting it...I'm just glad to know that she came when I needed her the most...and Rec too...even though their not on our side...I'm just glad to know that they were able to help us...And Amy...thank you, I feel better today because you weren't being so mean to me like you usually are...Thank you so much...) She thought to herself.

Later there was a celebration of the destruction of the void and they stayed there for a while and got to enjoy themselves and eventually left on the blue typhoon. Everyone went to bed for they were exhausted. Meanwhile...

Luna:Did you even see how she was earlier?...back in that barrier...She refused to give up trying to find a way out of there...the words she said...you have to admit that the kid has guts...she'll pretty much die trying if she has to...only problem is..she can't die...I have so many things I want to tell her...

Xepher:then why don't you just tell her?...

Luna:I just can't...I don't know why...But I just can't seem to do it...

Xepher:don't worry, you'll be able to tell her...someday...


End file.
